1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of interconnecting two elements of plastic material by welding or gluing together surfaces of the elements. The elements to be interconnected can comprise parts of a housing for an electronic unit, particularly a mobile phone, or a housing for one or more batteries to be used in such units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When elements forming a housing of the kind referred to above are interconnected by welding or gluing such interconnection is effected at edge surfaces of the elements. If the joint between the elements is damaged e.g. by shock against the housing such as when it is dropped to the floor this will result in a connection being opened between the interior of the housing and the surroundings so that foreign matter such as liquids, dust, gases and dirt can penetrate into the interior of the housing, which may be detrimental to the components received therein or to the function thereof.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome this drawback which is achieved by the method of the kind referred above having obtained the characterizing features of claim 1. If the housing formed by the two elements interconnected by the method of the invention is exposed to chock it can be expected that the connection between the two elements is broken only at one side wall of the channel and possibly also at one or two partitions therein and that the connection of the elements otherwise is intact. This means that foreign matter can penetrate into a few compartments and will be trapped therein, no direct connection between the surroundings and the interior of the housing being opened up by the shock. By the invention there is thus produced a tight housing effectively protecting the components received by the housing also under sever conditions, said housing thus being well suited for heavy duty use.